Can You Survive A Week With Me?
by Sarutobi Dango
Summary: A one shot of Dante and Nero! Nero's place burns down and decides its best to live with Dante! Who wouldn't want to live with the badass demon hunter?


**A/N:** **Holy crap this is OLD I kid you not, when did Devil may cry 4 come out? Damn I was still in High school…. Anyway its old probably** _ **real**_ **crappy and won't make much sense but fuck it, I felt like sharing it. Enjoy? Be kind. (TToTT)**

 **Can You Survive A Week With Me?**

Nero stood in shock people yelling to get water to put out the fire Kyrie stood next to Nero watching as well.

"Everything was lost in the fire I'm sorry for you misfortune Nero." the man bowed leaving. Nero stood in disbelief that his place had caught fire and burned down.

"Nero would you like to stay with me for the mean time?" Kyrie asked.

"Oh uh no it's fine I know a guy." Nero smiled trying to make best of his bad luck Kyrie smiling.

"That's good."

* * *

"No way." Dante immediately replied Nero stood outside of his door.

"Wha!? Did you hear what I said my place burned down and you were the only person I could think of!" Nero repeated to the man dressed in red head-to-toe. Dante looked down at him obviously not caring.

"C'mon! I need a place to stay for a while I'll do anything, the house keeping!" Nero offered Dante raised a brow to the offer.

"You can clean with that?" Dante asked looking at his demonic arm Nero made a face to the comment.

"You…" He growled.

"Fine, fine you can stay." Dante gave in walking back into his home Nero followed in behind him.

"I'll give you a tour!" Dante smiled leading the way opening the door to the dark room Dante flipping the switch on Nero screaming in horror.

"Wah!" Nero covered his nose quickly in disgust for the place to be giving an awful odor.

"What is this room? Ah yes, this is the kitchen!" Dante smiled in a cheerful voice Nero looked around to see the sink over flowing with dishes some on the ground waiting in line to be washed if lucky.

 _"This is a kitchen?"_ Nero thought.

"Did by any chance something come in here and die? It smells!" Nero commented with brows pressed together looking around the place.

"Ha you're funny, I've been meaning to take a shower recently." Dante replied scratching the back of his head.

"What?" Nero asked looking back at him confused.

"I wash the dishes when I'm in the shower." Dante answered with a smile on his face Nero stood disgusted even more with the place.

 _"Do I really want to stay here for a week?"_ Nero thought to himself.

"Can you survive a week with me?" Dante asked with an evil smile Nero growled looking at him obviously challenging him.

"Tch this is nothing!" Nero replied being cocky as he rolled his sleeves up making his way to the sink till he stepped in something the sound of something being squished under his foot making him shudder in disgust not wanting to look down. Dante stood smiling amused by his determination.

"I won't lose, I won't lose." Nero sobbed scrubbing the dirty dishes alone.

* * *

Nero laid on the couch tired with bags under his eyes Dante whistling impressed with a nod.

"Not bad kid you actually washed them all." Dante smiled crossing his arms looking at the tired kid on his couch.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Nero asked sitting up rubbing the back of his head.

"You're already on it." Dante answered pointing at the couch Nero looked at the dirty couch.

"Ah couch?" Nero asked making a face looking at the pillow in hand he flipped it over only to see a strange stain Nero quickly let it fall to the ground disgusted.

"You could take the floor? Or sleep with me." Dante smiled Nero blushed making a face.

"I'd rather sleep in the bathtub." Nero pouted.

"Well I'm going out, see you in the morning kid." Dante informed leaving waving to Nero who stood annoyed.

"That… old man left… Err you could have at least told me where the damn blankets are!" Nero yelled.

* * *

Nero laid asleep curled up in the bathtub using his arm as a pillow not wanting to take any chances with the other pillow. He opened his eyes a bit to hear noises the sound of a female voice giggling made Nero unease till the light in the bathroom were flipped on Nero got annoyed sitting up.

"Hey! I'm trying to sleep here!" Nero growled as Dante stood his cheeks red from being drunk he swayed side-to-side looking at Nero.

"Ah there's a kid in my bathtub…" Dante pointed shrugging it off unzipping his pants to use the bathroom Nero blushed.

"Ah! Let me get out first before you begin!" Nero protested climbing out of the bathtub closing the door behind him he sighed closing his eyes.

"Oh I didn't know Dante had a little brother." the voice spoke Nero looked up to see the girl smiling at him.

"Oh ah no I'm not really his-"

"You should come to the club with him it'd be nice if you went with him." She smiled getting close to Nero.

"No I'd rather not." He declined.

"Heh you're pretty cute." She smiled getting closer to Nero.

"Ah Dante, Dante's been in the bathroom for to long now I'd better go check if he's okay!" Nero quickly ran away.

"Hey old man-!" Nero called opening the door to see Dante asleep on the floor snoring Nero made a face the girl walked in behind him.

"Ah you're kidding me!" She growled annoyed to see him asleep on the floor.

"Forget this!" She exclaimed leaving.

* * *

Nero sighed walking down the stairs he'd just finishing dragging Dante's drunk ass to his room.

"Man he's heavy than he looks." Nero whined popping his shoulder he stood looking around the place Dante's swords and skulls of demons decorating the office. Nero sighed walking over to the couch sitting down leaning back closing his eyes drifting off to sleep.

"I just want to go home…" He mumbled.

* * *

Nero opened his eyes slowly waking up to the noise coming from the room he sat up rubbing his eyes.

"What the hell?" He asked getting up pushing the door open. Nero stood shocked his soul leaving his body. Dante looked back surrounded by dirty dishes.

"Oh you're awake good just in time!" Dante smiled pulling the plate out from behind him, Nero ready to cry to see his hard work gone.

"It probably isn't the best since I never actually cook." Dante warned holding the plate out with 2 eggs. Nero looked at the plate then up at Dante as Nero took the plate.

"Old man..." Nero smiled at the kind gesture.

"I don't like eggs." He bluntly replied Dante looked at him annoyed; and so Nero had survived a week having lived with Dante!

[End]


End file.
